


A Blessing In Porn

by SouthernGentleMonster



Series: Short prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: College Roommates, M/M, Modern AU, Porn, kink prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: What happens when you come home and find your roommate watching porn on your shared couch?





	A Blessing In Porn

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for the kink prompts on tumblr  
> watching porn

It had already been a long day, that weekends homework already giving him a migraine. He could only hope that his roommate Kylo won't have any of his friends over like he usually did. He made his way to the second floor where their apartment was at, juggling books in one arm while unlocking the door with his free hand. He heard it the moment he stepped through the door, the muted moans through small speakers with the much louder grunts from Kylo. A whine followed soon after, breath coming out in pants.

 

”Armie...” He nearly missed his own name, blood pounding in his ears. He hadn’t even realized he had stepped forward into their living room, Kylo on the couch whimpering without shame. He was close enough now to see over his shoulder to laptop on the couch playing a video of a slender man pinning a much more muscular man down on the bed. Kylos hand was around his cock, his sweats pulled down enough so that he had a nice sized toy inside him.

 

“Is this what you always do when i’m not home?” Kylo rolled his head onto the back of the couch, a gasp of surprise lost in one of pleasure. Brown eyes faded out of focus and Hux had to wonder just how long had he been there. Lips chapped and decorated with dots of blood. He felt his own body respond, dropping all of what he had in his arms to the floor. At this point Kylo had stopped, face flushed. Hux came around the couch and crawled into Kylos lap, legs spread over his.

 

“Didn’t say you had to stop.” Confusion crossed Kylos face,not breaking eye contact with him as he read the situation and Hux took the opportunity to drag his fingers up the dark happy trail. His own heat was becoming uncomfortable inside his pants. He gave a gentle push on the toy and Kylo gave the most satisfied sigh.

 

“Is that what you want Kylo? To have someone hold you down and fuck you like that.” He nodded to the porn that still played, the men almost screaming at that point. How anyone got off on that was beyond him. A simple nod was given and Hux felt a curl of heat low in his stomach.

 

”Do you want  _ me  _ to do it Kylo? Just like in your disgusting porn?” Another whimper followed by a weak sob as Huxs hand roamed lower over his sensitive cock. He leaned forward and nipped at the now bared shoulder from where his sweater had fallen down. The swell of muscles was warm beneath his tongue, he made sure to bite hard enough it would bruise.

 

“How often do you call out my name when you touch yourself hm?” He gave a twist to the toy that was now as deep as he could push it in and he quite liked how his name sounded coming out stuttered. He gave a tug at the toy, slick pop as it came out.

 

“Hands behind your head.” A command and one that Kylo quickly followed and he felt a newfound thrill of power. He shuffled out of his pants, threw them aside. He pulled down already wet fabric to reveal himself, Kylo wet his lips, hands twitched as they resist disobeying their orders. All it took was some prompting from his hand for Kylo to pull his leg up enough so he could see everything. His ass was already pink, lube leaked out onto the couch. He stroked himself a few times before he pushed in. He watched as Kylos lashes fluttered, dark against flushed cheeks. Hux faltered for but a moment to enjoy that first feeling of tightness. Hands tangled in dark hair, mouth latched onto soft skin of his throat, the sounds he drew from him went straight to his cock. There was no gentleness between them, Hux kept up a steady pace, hands tracing further down until he reached sensitive nipples. He rather enjoyed the flex of muscle as Kylo tried to meet his thrusts, desperate and needy cries as he played with him. Kylos cock had already started to leak. He let his thumb run across the head and he practically whined. With a quick shove he moved the now irrelevant laptop out of the way, the porn long been finished playing.

 

He slid them down onto the flat cushions with a grunt, hands now running along the back of Kylos thighs. He had slowed his pace and Kylo squirmed for more movement but he held tight. This beautiful man beneath him was all his to control. He leaned down and kissed him for the first time, pace once again picking up. 

 

“You may touch now but not yourself.” Large hands traced along his ribs and down his spine until they reached his ass.

 

“Harder you asshole.” Laughter slipped between moans, Kylo digging his nails in to spur him on. He could feel the slick between their stomachs as he pressed close, almost lost in dark eyes. They were both close, Kylos legs locked around his waist. 

 

“Is that what you want? For me to come deep inside you like you’re just something to be used.” The legs around him tightened, Kylo threw his head back with a groan, cum splattered between their chests. He got a few more good thrusts in before he found his release and collapsed on top of Kylo. They were both breathless, the warmth of their efforts lulling them both to sleep but Hux couldn’t help but grin.

 

“Who would have thought big scary Kylo likes a good dicking. Though to be quite honest I wouldn’t mind getting to ride this.” Even flaccid now he could feel how large Kylo was against him.

 

“I think we could have a mutual arrangement that would satisfy us both. Now get off me your gross.” They ended up in the shower together, not quite able to keep their hands to themselves and led to much more fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> also yes i know thats a shit title i can't really think of one oops


End file.
